Exhibition
by KohoriNS6
Summary: She was as twisted up and bizarre unlike any other girl they met. It made her different.


**Disclaimer: Does not own any anime, Not Asian enough.**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura a Beautiful, Smart, and Confusing girl. She's known for having a multiple personality, at one moment Happy, Lazy, Angry ECT. She only considers two people friends, both in her class, the class's Enigma Abarame Shino and the big bone Akamichi Chouji. They even formed a small little outcast Gang, the three have always been together ever since kinder garden. But when five new boys come to The School they struck interest in their friend. Now there's a chance of losing her and she doesn't even notice. Worst part is, is the Tournament is coming up, and more fighters are coming into to town. Including the Infamous gang Akatsuki. **

**Small summary: She was as twisted up and bizarre unlike any other girl they met. It made her different.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Flashback_

**WARNING**: **Practice**

(A/N:.!)

1-A

_Snore_

Shino twitched in annoyance, sparing a glance at his right seeing his fellow Classmate sleeping, _again_. The teacher wasn't even here yet and she is already getting bored, plus the snoring was making it hard to concentrate. Tapping his finger on his desk in annoyance while she was being careless and leaving herself open.

Students walking in, some looked at the girl not totally surprised at all by the behavior instead just went to their desks while talking to their desk buddies. Shino pushed up his shades from the bridge of his nose, he was considered the Enigma of their class and she could easily make him show emotion just by sleeping. He was one of the two people she tolerated out of the whole school; People thought he was weird because he had a strange interest in bugs. In fact most of his family became Entomologists; guess you could call it a family tradition.

_Snore_

The screech of a chair caught his attention; he looked to see past the sleeping girl to see her/his other friend Akamichi Chouji, pulling out his chair to sit. Not taking his eyes off her, instead he poked her nose with his pencil eraser. For her to only dig her face deeper into her arms releasing a loud sigh. Unlike most girls who wore the female uniform she decided the male was more her style. The outfit was a high collar black buttoned up long sleeved jacket and pants; instead she pulled the pant legs up to shorts, beneath the black jacket she had a thin blue long sleeved adjustable hoodie jacket clashing with her pink hair.

"Sakura wake up." Chouji whispered, but got nothing. He looked up at Shino who didn't say anything just instead watched the teacher come in with a giddy look as always. Chouji did the same not wanting to deal with the female teacher who could be a bit... _bitchy_ at times. The Numbers she wrote on the black board made him sink in his chair.

Math wasn't his subject.

Chouji's self depression was cut short when he noticed the dark haired stalker –I mean heiress was trying not to get caught once again peeking over her shoulder to stare at their careless friend sleeping.

_Such a creepy girl!_ Chouji shivered. He could have sworn he saw a blush.

The teacher continued to write on the blackboard with a book in the other hand, for her class to copy. As she was about to continue onto the next question….

_Snore_

Her hands slammed on her desk eyebrow twitching in frustration or annoyance but right know it didn't matter. Class 1-A was about to have a hell moment. As her students looked at her reach for a ruler they prepared themselves to dive when she threw it at her cause of a headache.

Sleeping girl caught it effortlessly from hitting inches away from her head. Many stared in disbelief with uneasy looks as the pink haired vixen lifted her head with a droopy look. Blinking away the sleep from her bright emerald eyes hoping the fuzz would clear up soon.

"Nice of you to join us Haruno-san," The teacher said snobbishly crossing her arms.

"I guess." Sakura scratched her head using the other to cover her mouth when she yawned.

"Now that your _awake_, mind solving this equation for us, that is if you're not too busy sleeping that is?"

Sakura made a face before tilting back in her chair and reaching her hand out towards the Blackboard _lazily_. "It's so far away!" She whined.

Bazaar girl isn't she?

"Haruno-san," Teacher warned. Causing Sakura to roll her eyes, "Alright already, jeez."

Sakura walked around her teacher to get to the blackboard. It took her a quick second to look at the equation before grabbing chalk and solving it without hesitation. Now the looks where jealously and admiration, fools.

"Haruno-chan," Hinata said dreamily.

* * *

><p>"Haruno Sakura?"<p>

"So that's her name?"

"Yes."

"Dead or alive?"

"Either."

* * *

><p>"Aw my Kami-sama he's so <em>gorgeous<em>!"

"Kyaa!"

"Are they the new students?"

"Yeah I heard they all moved to America now their returning back to Japan."

"So sexy!"

"Look, look, their looking at us!"

"Hn."

Fan girls scream.

Sakura turned around hearing a loud –annoying– screeching that was no doubt by girls. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shino perked his head up. Beside him Chouji was—is stuffing his face with food that came from one of his three opened bento's.

Sakura sighed "Never mind."

The bizarre trio ate peacefully away from the other students in the courtyard. It's not like they actually cared about sitting with the most popular. After all other students found them scary in different ways. Chouji, considered to be the nicest of the trio, would turn to a blood thirsty beast if someone called him **fat**. It was up to Shino or Sakura to calm him down during those times and even they found it hard to do.

Shino was known to be scary especially when he was ticked off (Hard to tell when he still had a blank look to his face.) he would usually push his shades down and show his rarely seen eyes causing the foe to freeze, for some unknown reason. Neither of his friends has seen his eyes from more than a side view. Shino believed highly of the saying 'Talk is silver but Silence is gold.' Almost like how Chouji believed in the saying 'Eat till you can't eat no more!'

Fragile _looking_ pinkette was odd in many ways scaring people by her monstrous strength as many people called it. Confusing people out when she would suddenly change her emotions so easily without even trying or showing a hint of fakeness making other minds wonder if she was that good of an actress.

Somehow a stroke of luck they found each other planned by their parents who had been friends since High school. Neither ever got along well with other kids, it made not much sense that they would be such great friends. Since then they basically became inseparable, spend almost every moment together like they were attached to the hip.

As soon as the small group finally found peace another group of fan girls screamed.

"Would you all shut up, were trying to eat here!" Sakura yelled _angrily_. Both boys sweat drop seeing their friend shake insanely with a ticked off expression on her face.

_The hell is going on over there?_

Grunting in annoyance Shino finally heard what Sakura has been acting out about since the start of their lunch period. Nothing worse than fan girls, especially if there could be new meat for them to chew on. They are a disgusting, pitiful race.

It was _things_ like them that made him rethink about being home schooled by his father.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No." Both said as a union. Receiving his answer Shino left without a word.

Pressing a button on the soda machine Shino waited till he heard the thump on the bottom; grabbing his Sprite he put more money into the machine to grab two more sodas. They said _'no'_ but he knew them too well, they would automatically try to drink out of his can, Shino wasn't selfish but he didn't enjoy sharing _his_ sprite, to anyone.

Didn't take long for him to obtain one Orange soda and a Pepsi in his arms for each of his friends, Stalking back he ignored numeral looks that he received daily. Walking past the few teenagers hanging around he could ignore others as much as he wants, he was an expert, but he failed miserably blocking out others voices.

_Maybe I should ask Sakura how she does it._

"Did you hear the new kids are all _male_?"

"So?"

"Are you stupid? Did you see them, I bet their fighters, probably going to enter the Shinobi Festivals Tournament since they so _conveniently_ came back from America this time around."

Shino paused hearing the rest about these new students who could be a threat in the tournament if not careful. Grunting like he had earlier Shino speed up to get to his friends before they went out to search. While he ran past an upcoming group it felt like time slowed down for a quick second before speeding up once more. Not putting much thought into it he didn't seem to notice them turn around and watch him while he jogged off.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw her. That stalker chick Hyuuga staring at you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she was blushing!"

"Sure she was, because I'm so cute! Bleh!" _She never listens!_ Chouji sighed not getting through to Sakura that she had a female admirer who could probably watching at this very moment. From what he's seen of the bluenettes cousin Neji, she wasn't what you'd expect from a Hyuuga, Shy, timid, weak.

Hyuuga Neji was nowhere near that, he almost had a similar personality like Shino. _Almost_. As Shino would talk, see people he deemed worthy of being equals, rarely compromising to join in conversation with other students. Neji, complete opposite. His stoic, anti-social, 'I'm better then you' personality made him a loner. (Who you just wanted to punch hard in the groin),

Chouji remembered Sakura had asked him to join them for lunch; surprisingly he joined but made the tension awkward and unsettling enough for not even him to eat. Sakura tried hard to start conversation with Neji's only reply 'hn' she suddenly snapped with unimaginable rage yelling words that shocked all three boys. In the end she was breathing heavily ready for a more physical fight when Neji started to chuckle making it seem like a twilight zone. Who knew prick Hyuuga could laugh. Before he left he gave off a small smile just as it appeared it disappeared while he quietly retreated inside the building.

Since they were in different years they didn't see much of one another, rarely when passing each other in the halls he would speak little words. Mostly towards the rosette. Still it was somewhat amazing and quite an improvement in the ice cubes personality to the point where Gai-sensei praised them for it.

Gai-sensei was an odd ball but when it came to serious moments especially about his disciples he sure knew how to control his dramatic/energetic father like personality to a minimum of annoying.

"Heads up." Turning around at that moment having a Pepsi drink thrown catching it much like the ruler thrown at her before, smiling _happily_ showing her thanks. Shino had thrown the last drink towards Chouji who barely noticed almost dropping his orange soda on the grass.

Shino kept quiet about these new students not wanting to make a mountain out of a mole hill as most would call it. New fighters weren't anything new or special around this time, the Shinobi tournament was almost like ninja warrior allowing anyone to participate wither you where Asian or not. Sharing this information would be wasteful if it turned out that those new students weren't actually fighters competing in the tournament. Sakura didn't need to get all excited for nothing to only be disappointed and take it out on him and Chouji.

She was a loyal trusting friend they would never turn their backs on her, they didn't like to see her sad or angry. Mostly because in such a violent state her punches hurt a hell of a lot worse!

All you could do if a woman was in that state is smile and say she looks pretty.

Wisdom passes down to the male generation for years. And it still works. _Thank god._ Shino shook his head clearing his thoughts so he could relax for the rest of lunch time.

An onlooker watched the three every movement from the safety inside the school. She had watched the bug loving student in surprise when he walked by the new troubled students. Tsunade couldn't help but simply laugh in return they all seemed slightly irritated at his carelessness or lack of attention towards them as if they were gods meant to be bowed too.

In some ways they could be considered to be something like that. All five are amazingly strong, smart in their own ways, and –of course– incredibly handsome that she knew her female students would go 'he's mine' crap and practically kill each other just for a glance. Tsunade disapproved of anymore fan clubs in her school.

If it wasn't for so many obsessive hormonal females in those clubs she could've already shut them down and maybe they could have been productive by know and go in the science club maybe even the drama club. Nope, instead they dedicate their lives to handsome men who find them annoying, more so since they will probably grow up stupid.

_Useless bunch of Bakas!_

Standing straight Tsunade could see her three favorite students cleaning up which made her disappointed seeing how they gave her an excuse from doing bothersome paperwork –that she didn't do anyway.

Tsunade couldn't help but be curious as to why no one has gone to Kabuto the third year who kept tabs on everyone, including Teacher staff. He was somewhat great source of any information, only because he snuck around like a rat in the shadows writing down personal information not even the school system could get their hands on. Mainly it was for his own amusement as well as a hobby considering big bucks came his way thanks to students who would love to buy embarrassing if not dirty info on other peers to destroy them, maybe black mail.

Kabuto **is** an asswhole but he must have some reliable information about those students.

Tapping on the glass window while allowing her mind to trail off to her most favorite student, the hell vixen Haruno Sakura. She enjoyed new opponents so she could train her mind not just the body, that damn father of hers had to get the poor doll like figure interested in something so dangerous only because he didn't have son (Stupid excuse). People such as Sakura are rare to find. No matter how good of a fighter she was it didn't make it any less scary to watch a man twice her size swing a fist at her face.

In a strange way, it was also honorable that Sakura wanted to be a great fighter to show a women's true furry. Her father had taken her to the Shinobi Tournament every year to watch fighters who participate beat each other brutally while teaching her the 'what not do's, and to do's' in going against certain type of fighter. Soon he tought her things that made even her cringe, by disgustingly showing the rosette how to reset bones as a defense mechanism.

That damn man is lucky he's off on a business trip in a foreign country, or else she attempt to kick his ass right know. _Attempt_. Tsunade could only imagine terrible, abusive, sadistic ways to make him scream begging for mercy asking why he disserved such a punishment while her evil maniacal laughter joined his beautiful screams of suffering. Depressingly thoughts could only go so far, and like an eel dipped in grease oil he always got away!

From the corner Shizune held her beloved pet TonTon cold chills making them shiver while hearing Tsunade pop her knuckles in rhythm with cold laughter, this moment reminded her that strange movie about a villain coming up with a revenge plot on some goofy hero.

_God please don't let it be one of the students again!_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sup,Sup! I don't really remember how I got the idea for this because I started it in 2010, and I got a new Idea from it. Posting something like '_Practice'_ meaning that I just will right one (Possibly) chapter story that I may not update to use as a bunch of parts to make in a real fanfiction. I really wanna make a badass martial art fiction as Sakura the main character. So when I'm older with more experience I can take all the stuff from those practice stories and make a maybe better one. _

_The other stories that where updated also in 2010 before this I'll probably leave for now till I found interest in them again. Poor stories…_

_Bye-Bye_


End file.
